


In Truth

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Johnlock Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221B Summer Challenge 2019, 221b challenge, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: John in his sunset years.





	In Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: BEACH, SUNGLASSES
> 
> Fifth submission to 221B Challenge. Fifth upload to AO3. (For my memory.)
> 
> I wanted to use as title "La Vie En Rose", but I could not insert the English part of the song without going past 221 words. Why this song? It's just one of the songs that remind me of Sherlock and John. (I see them dancing to the Grace Jones version -- Sherlock in the Purple Shirt of Sex, John in a collarless and tailored fit linen-blend that bring out the color of his eyes. Whoa!) ... Plus, I also love it.
> 
> The other songs would be "Historia de un Amor" and "Hanggan" (a Filipino love song). 
> 
> For those who would like to listen to Grace Jones' "La Vie En Rose", here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEM8TspcCBY
> 
> **Thank you in advance for reading the story! Hope you like it.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The caregiver placed John’s tea on the table. “You cold, Dr. Watson?”  
The young man offered a blanket. 

“No. Just resting a bit after a day with my family.” He was holding something in his hand.

“They sure like visiting you and the beach.”

“I think the beach has more to do with it,” he laughed. 

“Oh, the children love you! They like hearing your adventures with their grandpa, Sherlock.”

“And I like telling them, in truth,” he sighed. “It’s been two years, Mac. I miss him badly.” He finally revealed what he was holding: his favorite photo of Sherlock and himself. They were clowning around in it.

“Don’t cry,” he patted the gnarled hand.

“It’s okay. Sherlock was the love of my life. It’s not easy to let go of a love like that. In fact, I don’t want to.” He kissed the photo, then inserted it in his shirt pocket.

Mac nodded, knowing best to keep silent. He tucked the blanket around the man before preparing dinner. 

John was about to doze off when water droplets rained on him. He opened his eyes in surprise. “SHERLOCK!” he cried, jumping up to embrace and kiss his husband. 

Sherlock grinned, removing his sunglasses. “You ready to go? It’s been too long.” 

“God, yes!” 

Holding hands tightly, they ran to the beach.

# # #

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a photo in my fandom at FB. It was shared by Juni Asat (Hi, there!). 
> 
> I thought, "Oh, wow! This is the photo that Older John is holding in his hand." So, I borrowed it. I do not know who the photographer is. If you do know, please message me so I can credit the person. THANK YOU!
> 
> Unfortunately, the picture won't show. So here is the link to my FB upload:  
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10162131792700370&set=a.223944070369&type=3&theater


End file.
